ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mondain
Mondain and time machines Thanks to his hidden fortress in the Time of Legends,... The Time of Legends only existed in Ultima II. Mondain's fortress was 1000 years into Sosaria's past. You learn this from one of the bartender's hints when buying drinks at the pub: Thou had best know that over 1000 years ago, Mondain the Wizard created an evil gem. With this gem, he is immortal and cannot be defeated. The quest of --Ultima-- is to traverse the lands in search of a time machine. Upon finding such a device, thou should go back in time to the days before Mondain created the evil gem and destroy him! Voyd 13:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC)Voyager Dragon Rewrite I just rewrote the Mondain article to be a bit more readable. There was also a tale or two that I never remember from the games, particularly the part about Minax taking Mondain's skull and empowering it. I also removed some information that I found curious - Mondain's father's name (allegedly Wolfgang) and a reference to him being his second son. The former does sound familiar but I cannot find any source from Ultima that mentions this information. If someone can confirm this however I'd be willing to re-add it. --Voyd 21:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) What is the matter with your browser? Looking at the article in the edit window revealed a gorrible code-mess that makes it extremely annoying to edit the article.... *Sigh*... looks like I have to fix that once I have time... --Tribun 22:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) * Tribun, with all due respect I think your aversion to this whole non-breaking space issue is a bit overblown. Whether intentional or not, it's a legitimate piece of HTML code that hardly makes it annoying to read or edit an article. As I see, it only shows up in the actual edit history; no big deal, since a lot of otherwise unsightly code appears there. --Terilem 22:35, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I agree that it's no big deal, but it does look messy when you're re-editing the article's source code. Terilem and Voyd, you are probably using the "Rich text editing" feature in Wikia, which allows to edit the article in the WYSIWYG kind of way. However, this editor has several problems, one of them being the non-breaking space issue. For the people NOT using the Rich text editor, the non-breaking spaces are a real pain. Btw, I recommend turning of the Rich text editor, as it has several problems. This can be done in the preferences section.--Sega381 01:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::If people are attached to the Rich Text Editor (thought I don't know why you would be) or if it is something else causing it then I can just have FenyxBot run through and on a regular basis. Fenyx4 01:10, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, I wasn't aware there were issues with the Rich Text Editor. I defaulted to using it because it seemed more convenient. I haven't experienced such problems with any of my edits thus far, but obviously others have been. You're right, I can see now how that would be an issue. --Terilem 01:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) From the Akalabeth manual, "Mondain, second born of Wolfgang, a great king of old, wished to gain his brother's inheritance and so he used his great powers for evil." Browncoat Jayson 22:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I went ahead and added Wolfgang back in. Fenyx4 01:10, December 11, 2009 (UTC)